the_serene_republic_of_sans_marinofandomcom-20200214-history
The Complete History of the Serene Republic of Sans Marino
The Beginning The Serene Republic of Sans Marino was created by Instagram user @[[Soviet_Chungles]] on August 25, 2018. Soviet also created the first official Instagram account of the Serene Republic of Sans Marino, under the user name @sans.marino. His first act was to declare current President [[President Galaxy Chungles|Galaxy Chungles]] as Vice President of the Serene Republic of Sans Marino. Shortly after, the original account was deleted. Then, on August 28, Galaxy Chungles remade the page with the current username, @sansmarino. A day later, President Soviet Chungles stepped down from office, and appointed Galaxy Chungles as [[Presidents of the Serene Republic of Sans Marino|President]] of the Serene Republic of Sans Marino. ☀The Current flag of the Serene Republic of Sans Marino. Building The Cabinet The Presidents first act was to start recruiting a government. On September 4, 2018, he posted an announcement declaring that the to-be Vice President was starting his election campaign. The page was still young, so [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/Chungle_Jons Chungle Jons] was elected, and became the Serene Republic of Sans Marino's first Vice President. Eventually more and more government positions became available, and the elections are still active today. To see all previous elections, Click [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/Election_History here]. [https://big-chungles.wikia.com/wiki/Fourth_Chungle_War/Chapter_One The Fourth Chungle War] The Serene Republic of Sans Marino did not play a very large role in the Fourth Chungle War, but they did offer support in the form of military to aid in the search for the admins. [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/The_First_Revolution_Arc The First Revolution] The First Revolution was a very large event in Sans Marino History. Click on the link above to see the full story. [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sans_Marino_Missile_Crisis_Arc The Sans Marino Missile Crisis] This story arc was the first major installment of Sans Marino Lore. Read about it [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sans_Marino_Missile_Crisis_Arc here]. [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora%27s_Box_Arc The Pandora's Box] This was a smaller lore arc in the history that was about a mysterious box. Read more about it [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/Pandora%27s_Box_Arc here]. [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/Sans_Marino_In_Undertale Sans Marino: Undertale] This is a lore arc entailing an earthquake in Sans Marino, and how the Earthquake brought the Cabinet into the world of Undertale. The introduction was in video format, and the rest of the content was in comic format. Read about it [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/Sans_Marino_In_Undertale here] [https://the-serene-republic-of-sans-marino.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Sans_Marino_Earthquake The Great Sans Marino Earthquake] This is one of our more recent lore arcs. The Great Sans Marino Earthquake was an earthquake with a magnitude of 9.4. This was the largest in earthquake recorded in history. We luckily evacuated all of our citizens, but the destruction on the country was still huge. The First Secretary of Defense eventually declared war against earthquakes. Ever since, we've been rebuilding our country and we even came to discover nugget ore in the cracks of the earthquake, plus a very special resource. The First Vice President Resignation ICIC Conflict ICIC is terrorist organization that has continuously caused horrific events in Sans Marino. A large group of the ICIC group are recognized as pink blobs but no one is quite sure whl the leader of this group is. Exploration Arc The First Sansmas Particle Accelerator The Second Vice President Election The Sans Marino Hiking Trip This lore arc was a smaller arc, entailing the trip of a few government members, and their camping trip in some newly acquired from a nation called Krikyat. Read about it here. S.A.N.S. Air Creation I assume many you use large cargo boats to transport goods, right? Well I’d like to change that. Introducing S.A.N.S. Air. It stands for Skyfaring Autonomous Networking System. It is a system of air and space capable ships that will replace cargo boats. Also, they use fusion rockets, which are clean. They can also deliver shipments in a fraction of the time, as they are on well thought out routes, as well as not being confined by land, sea, or rail. All you have to do to be part of this is to send me one, two, or three ports in your country in the form of a map. All I request is $.25 USD every time a SANS Air ship comes to your port. :) Catsbourg Conflict Auranta/Altamine Conflict ICIC Conflict The Big Chungles Scare/Riots The Death of Soviet CCSM Conflict Desert Expedition Erde Assault Cosona/Sans Marino Military Exercise Kiberia Conflict